bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Conception Tournament 2!
Bloons Arena: Award Ceremony After the second Conception Tournament, we've finally decided on which is the best bloon until this time period. And that champion, the blooniest of the bloons is: E.N.T.I.T.Y. made by Meta07! The E.N.T.I.T.Y. is the World Eater, the Millenium Bug, the True Final Boss! It's the last thing you need to fight in Meta07's version of the future BTD6, and thus its great might has given it the position of the champion, far surpassing its own minions (obviously)! The runner-up of the arena is: Patchwork Bloon made by Meta07! This trophy will be forwarded to the conception's page soon. Towers Arena: Award Ceremony After the second tournament, we've finally decided on which is the best tower until this time period. And that champion, the most efficient and useful of towers is: Shield Generator made by Meta07! The Shield Generator is the grand symbol of the great Health and Damage mechanic, the mechanic that has became a core part of Bloons Conception Wiki! It's the ultimate, symbolic defender of the towers, and is the one who balanced out the Health and Damage mechanic so that it doesn't become one-sided and game-breaking! The runner-up of the arena is: Bloonouflauger made by ItsBloontasty! This trophy will be forwarded to the conception's page soon. Blimps Arena: Award Ceremony After many Second Chances, many matches, which making the Blimps Arena the longest arena of the whole tournament, we've finally decided on what the best blimp on this wiki would be! And that champion, the mightiest of the blimps is: A.N.C.I.E.N.T. and G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. made by Exploding Banana! The Blimps category is the most crowded category of Bloons Conception Wiki, with hundreds of blimps conceptions, from lame to epic alike. Yet, the A.N.C.I.E.N.T. and G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. have managed to rise above all of them, proving that they're truly the controllers of space and time, the Gods of Exploding Banana's blooniverse! They're also the only true blimp duo that shares the same page in this wiki, and it's one of the very few critically acclaimed conception pages! The runner-up of this arena is: V.A.M.P.I.R.E. made by Meta07! Also, for winning the tournament while having 1 star, the A.N.C.I.E.N.T. and G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. will also get this Star Medal: These awards will be forwarded to the conception's page soon. Tracks Arena: Award Ceremony After the long matches of the second tournament, we've finally decided on the best track on this wiki until now! And that champion, the best of the tracks is: Dream World made by Meta07! The Dream World was just a track made for users to have an interesting break while in the middle of the fierce battles of the real tracks, and was lucky enough to be the first one to do so. Thus, this heavenly pause button has won the tournament as one of the most creative conceptions in this wiki! The runner-up of this arena is: Grand Monkeyopolis made by Meta07! The trophy will be forwarded to the conception's page soon. Special Missions Arena: Award Ceremony After the Special Missions arena of the second Conception Tournament, we've finally decided on the best mission in this wiki to date! And that champion, the most interesting of the missions is: The Bloongestive System made by Exploding Banana! The Bloongestive System is a clear winner in the field of missions and has the most epic win to date! It's perfected every matches in the tournament save for the Finals, and has gained enough public support to finish the tournament with a whopping number of EIGHT stars!!! Everyone loves the organic body and a biologic adventure inside The Bloongestive System! The runner-up of this arena is: 19xx made by Meta07! And for perfectly winning the tournament with EIGHT stars, The Bloongestive System will also receive this special version of the Star Medal, the ultimate award of Bloons Conception Wiki! These awards will be forwarded to the conception's page soon. Special Agents Arena: Completed Category:Blog posts